Just Say It
by Flax Golden Tales
Summary: "Come on, Dom, you like her, she likes you, and believe me, Kel is one extraordinary girl, better than any lady you could snag in court. Don't let this little fight get in your way." Chap. 4: Kel and Dom are thrown together by Matchmaker Raoul.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing lately. Today we have the day off, so I had time to write. This is something I've been meaning to do for awhile. Hopefully I can continue it. It's called Just Say It, which is a line from the first chapter.

Click the button and review!

Just Say It: Chapter One

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"Why not?"

Kel avoided Yuki's irritated glare. "Because I look hideous in a dress," she muttered. "And I look like a complete clown with face paint on."

Yuki rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "You haven't worn a dress in more than five years. I think you've changed during that time period, don't you think? And you've never even worn face paint before, so how would you know?" Kel stayed silent and folded her blankets again. "You're being ridiculous!" Yuki exclaimed. Kel simply unfolded her blankets and folded them yet again.

In her mind, she could still hear her brother's voice, taunting her. "Why are you wearing face paint?" he had jeered. "You look like a complete clown! It's only a slight improvement on your actual ugly face." She had only been nine then, but the words and memory had stuck to her like glue. Oh yes, Kel could answer that last question. But she decided not to. It hurt too much.

"Dom will be there." Kel's head snapped up to see Yuki's grin.

"Be where?"

Yuki gave an exasperated sigh. "You haven't been listening at all, have you? Dom will be at the ball. The ball we were talking about."

"Oh…" Kel lowered her head again, beginning to fluff her pillows, trying to hide her blush. "And why would that concern me?" she tried to say in a nonchalant tone.

"Because you _like_ him."

"What? How would you know?"

"It's _obvious_. You're in _love_ with him."

Her face felt very hot by now. "Does anybody else know?" she asked quietly. "I—I mean, does anybody else _think_ that? Because, you know, I don't at all."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Of course not. It takes very delicate, perceptive female powers to notice, of which I happen to possess." Kel stifled a laugh. Yuki smiled back. "And guess what else my powers detect?" She answered her own question and crowed, "Dom likes you back!"

Kel's head snapped up again. She gave up trying to do house cleaning. "What? Are you kidding me? He would never—_never_—like...me," she cried. "And even if he did like me, which he obviously doesn't, he would have the guts to tell me instead of prancing around with all those disgustingly pretty and dressed up court ladies! Your so called powers need some fine tuning, woman!" Positively seething, Kel sat down hard on her bed. "And even if _I_ liked him, which I _don't_, I wouldn't risk our friendship to tell him," she finished quietly and lied down, her legs dangling off the edge of the mattress.

"I can tell you why he's 'prancing around with all those disgustingly pretty and dressed up court ladies,' as you so charmingly put it. He doesn't _know_ he likes you."

"There! You admit it! He doesn't like me."

"I never said that. I said he doesn't know he likes you. He stares at you, he thinks about you all the time, he daydreams about you, but once he starts noticing those feelings, he snaps his fingers at himself. 'What are you doing!' he asks himself. 'You don't like her...you couldn't. Kel's your friend. Plus, she wouldn't give you two glances.' So he shakes his head, and decides to go for girls he's used to being around, girls who only need a little charm to bring them into his arms. He's intimidated by you."

"Are you _joking_ me? You have problems."

"No, I'm not. I just want to get you two together. It'll only take just a little nudge in the right direction, and that little nudge is the upcoming ball that _you have to go to_."

"Well, aren't you just the most subtle little matchmaker," Kel said sarcastically. "It's not me who wouldn't give him two glances, it's _him_ who won't give _me_ two glances. If I did go to the dance, he wouldn't notice me in the least, he would just go make a beeline to all those prettier, more petite, more graceful court ladies."

Yuki's grin was at its widest. "You're _jealous_."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, yes, you are. You're jealous and that means you like Dom. You like him so much it hurts, but you're denying it because you think you're not meant for that kind of thing, not meant for love and romance."

"You're right about that part, but I still don't like him."

"Only somebody who likes another person would give such an effective analysis on what she 'would' do if she did, which she actually does."

"That didn't make any sense."

"Say his name."

"What?"

"Say 'Dom.'"

"Why?"

"Just _say it_."

Kel sighed and closed her eyes. "Dom," she whispered. In her mind's eye, she could see his grin and sparkling blue eyes.

"Doesn't his name just bring shivers down your back?"

Kel didn't say a thing. She just laid there, her spine tingling, still watching Dom smile in her head.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She sat up and faced Yuki. "Okay, fine." Her friend smirked. "Fine, I'll go. I'll let you dress me up like a doll and make me dance with him—"

"Oh, I don't think I really have to _make_ you. Just a gentle push will send you running into his arms."

Kel glared at Yuki. "I'll go to the ball, on one condition."

"Anything."

"Neal."

"What?"

"Nealan of Queenscove, Meathead of the castle, your crush."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki cried. "I don't have a crush on him." The color in her face was rising.

"The predator becomes prey," Kel laughed and stood up, advancing on Yuki. "You like him. In fact, you _really_ like him." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, pretending not to hear the accusation. "You're not the only one with perceptive girl powers, you know," Kel pointed out, and Yuki laughed.

"I don't like him. I never would."

"Oh yes, yes you do. You gave him your fan after his Ordeal. That says enough," Kel exclaimed triumphantly. "Giving a man your fan means you like him, and you're serious about him."

Yuki avoided her gaze. "That was just a spur-of-the-moment thing."

"Say his name."

"What?"

"Neal. Just say it."

"Neal," Yuki said softly, seeming very interested in her feet.

"Doesn't it just bring shivers down your back?" Kel said, imitating Yuki's loud, higher voice. They both laughed. "So these are my terms," Kel said. "I'll go to the ball, and maybe I'll dance with Dom, but only if you have at least one dance with Neal."

Yuki met Kel's eyes and pursed her lips. Then she held out her hand. "Deal."

Their hands met and they shook each other's vigorously. Then they burst out laughing.

**Author's Note: **Woot! This is not the end, at least I hope not. Please review, give suggestions, tell me if I should continue it or not!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys so much for the enthusiastic reviews! They've really persuaded me to keep writing this fanfic. Review again and I'll give you a cookie!

Agh, these grapes I'm eating are _really_ bad…

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I forgot to put this in the first chapter. I'm not claiming to be Tamora Pierce or anything. This is just a tiny fanfiction I'm writing set in her books.

Just Say It: Chapter Two

Roald stood in front of Kel's door, mouth gaping wide, his fist still raised, frozen in the motion of knocking.

"Come on, Kel, we need to get you a dress. Let's go to Lalasa's, her gowns are absolutely divine, and she'll probably give you a discount." Through the door, he could hear a muffled groan and footsteps fast approaching. Message forgotten, Roald broke out of his stunned trance and scrambled down the hallway.

Kel stopped short. "Did you hear something?"

Yuki, one step ahead, turned back. "Like what?"

"It's nothing. I just thought I heard someone running away." She shook her head, her eyes troubled. "If somebody overheard us…"

"Don't even think about that. Let's go." Yuki linked her arm in Kel's and they headed out the door. She grinned at her frowning companion. "You and your imagination. Come on, Sulky, turn that frown upside down!" Kel gave a halfhearted smile.

--

_Bang, bang, bang._

"Uh, Meathead, you wanna get that—" Suddenly, Roald burst into the room. "Okay, then, I guess neither of us has to get up," Dom said offhandedly.

"Oh, thank Mithros, you're both here!" Roald panted.

"Yes, I had the misfortune to receive a visit from my dear cousin," Neal drawled.

"Likewise," Dom said and glared at him.

"Ouch, that comeback hurt so much," Neal replied sarcastically.

Dom opened his mouth to retort when Roald cut in. "Can't you two stop fighting for once! I have _huge_, monumental news!"

The two cousins straightened up. "What's wrong?" Dom asked hesitantly. "Is the kingdom in danger?"

"No, it's Kel and Yuki."

"What, they're in trouble?" Neal yelled and sprang up.

"No, no! They're not in trouble! They _like_ you!"

He rolled his eyes and sat back down. "Wow, isn't that surprising."

"It really is," Dom said in a cheerful, sincere voice. "I can't believe anybody could actually _like_ Meathead."

"No, no, no!" Roald cried and threw up his hands. "They _like-like_ you."

Pause. "I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific than that, Roald, dearest," Neal said with a smirk.

Roald made an exasperated sound. "I mean, Kel has a crush on you, Dom, and Yuki has a crush on you, Neal."

For a second, they both sat in shocked silence. Then Dom got up and pinned Roald to the wall with the collar of his tunic. "Tell us your sources right now, and I mean right now. I'm not kidding. I'm not trusting you or your information until you tell me!"

"Relax, my dearest, crazy cousin. You can't interrogate the prince. You may get royally beheaded or something." Neal smirked. "Besides, I think we can believe his information. I always knew Yuki had something for me…it's not too surprising." However, there was a trace of excitement in his green eyes.

Dom rolled his eyes and released him. "Sorry, Roald. Got a little carried away there."

Roald straightened his tunic. "That's okay. I know you really like Kel, so I'll let it go."

"What? No, I don't," Dom said, a little too quickly.

He smiled. "Then I guess you don't really care that Kel likes you back. Fine, I won't tell you what I overheard then. It wouldn't interest you anyway, since, you know, you don't like Kel…supposedly." He shrugged and slowly reached for the doorknob.

Neal interjected. "Come on, Roald. Spill the beans."

Pretending to be reluctant, Roald said, "Well, I don't know…it doesn't really concern you two anymore, because apparently you don't like Kel and Yuki, well at least Dom doesn't."

Neal glared at Dom.

Dom stared at the floor and muttered, "Okay. I admit it. I like Kel…a lot."

Neal smirked and turned to Roald. "Okay, now, tell us."

"What about you?" Roald said pointedly.

"What do you mean, me?"

"Do _you_ like Yuki?"

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily say—"

"Then I guess I'll just be leaving now…"

"No! Fine. I really, really like Yuki. Are you happy now?"

Roald grinned. "Extremely." Their heads leaned close together; he told them about Kel and Yuki's conversation in a hushed voice.

--

Kel and Yuki, crouched down with their ears by the crack between the floor and Neal's door, gaped at each other. Silently, Yuki gestured to Kel. She nodded, and they both padded down the hall.

"I _told_ you somebody overheard us!" Kel almost screamed, her face ashen. "I can't believe it. Dom knows. He knows I really like him!" She buried her head in her hands.

Yuki laughed out loud. "That's a good thing! Now you both know that you both like each other. You have no reason not to marry and kiss and have babies!"

Kel smacked Yuki's arm and glared at her. "That's disgusting! Don't you feel at least a little weird now that you know Neal knows how you feel about him?"

Yuki hesitated. "Well, not really. I mean, now I know he likes me too…"

"How do you know they didn't just say that to make Roald tell them about what he overheard?"

Yuki pursed her lips. "I _don't_ know."

"Well, isn't that just great!"

"Relax!" Yuki laughed. "Maybe we can have a little fun with this…"

"What are you talking about? How can we have fun with this mess in our hands! I don't think I can face Dom ever again!"

"That's perfect!"

"How is that _perfect_?!" Kel cried.

"No, listen to me. We'll give Dom and Neal the cold shoulder. We'll pretend we're really mad at them. Then they'll start to think, _Hmm, what if Yuki and Kel don't like us anymore?_ They'll be going through the same thing we're going through right now! It's perfect." Kel raised her eyebrow, mulling it over. "So? What do you say?"

Kel broke into a grin. "You're evil." A smile started to spread across Yuki's face. "I love it!"

--

"Lalasa!"

Lalasa turned around, a silken gown in her hands. "Oh! Kel!" She ran forward and gave her friend a hug. "It's so good to see you! What have I done to be granted this pleasure?"

Kel was at loss for words. What should she say? 'I need a dress for a ball because I really like this boy'?

She didn't need to say anything. Yuki answered, "Kel wants a dress."

Lalasa's eyes widened. "A dress, eh?" Her eyes started to sparkle, roving up and down Kel's frame.

"Oh, Mithros. She's having inspiration," Kel muttered. "Please, Lalasa, maybe just a simple brown dress with a high neckline…"

Yuki grinned and covered Kel's mouth with her hand. "Don't listen to her. We have to go bold: green, like her eyes, or maybe even a nice bright red. And we are _definitely_ not choosing a high neckline."

Lalasa was beaming, her smile just as wide as Yuki's. "Oh, of course not. I'm thinking…" She gave the dress she was holding to another woman who was bustling around the store. Then, she went to a rack in the back. "How about this?"

She held out a simple green gown with tiny amber flecks sewn at the top. The sleeves were flowery and loose. Hazel tulle trim was put at the bottom of the flowing skirt.

Yuki's eyes shone. "That's _perfect_. Lalasa, you are a genius!"

"Why, thank y—"

"What?" Kel cried. "I couldn't pull that off!"

"Oh, don't be so self-deprecating," Yuki said in a brisk voice. In one deft motion, she took the dress from Lalasa and placed it in Kel's hands, then pushed her into cramped changing booth. Before Kel could protest, she said, "Try it on, then come out," and she closed the curtain with a _swish_.

Smiling with satisfaction, Yuki turned to Lalasa. "Now, what dress do you think would suit me?"

Lalasa stared at her critically. "A dark midnight blue might be nice…"

"I'd like that."

They discussed colors and fabrics and finally decided on a pattern. "Will you need these dresses soon?"

Yuki grinned sheepishly. "The ball's the day after tomorrow." Lalasa's eyes bugged out. "You see, I didn't manage to persuade Kel to come to the ball until today."

"Oh yes, how did you do that?"

She smirked. "She likes a boy."

"Ah. Well, Kel is a dear friend of mine…I will fit her when she comes out. I'll make the minor adjustments on her dress and make your dress by tomorrow. You can be fitted when you come tomorrow, then pick up your dress the day of the ball."

"Oh, Lalasa, that would be wonderful! You have no idea how much this means to me."

Lalasa grinned. "Anything to make Kel go to a ball."

A voice called out from within the stall. "I don't think this dress suits me!"

"Just come out, Kel!"

Slowly, the curtain pulled back and Kel came out. Yuki gaped. "No, I really don't think this suits me. The neckline is way to low, and the hemline is too high. And it's way too tight," she nervously chattered.

"Kel, relax," Lalasa said, and laughed. "It's almost perfect for you. I'll need to raise the hem a bit—"

"Are you kidding me! It's too high already!"

"—and the waistline is a bit too low. I can definitely make these adjustments by tomorrow morning."

"Kel, you look wonderful!" Yuki pulled Kel into a hug.

"I feel like a girl," she muttered.

"Wow, feeling like a girl. Isn't that terrible," Yuki replied sarcastically. Kel smiled. "Come on, be excited! The ball's coming up soon!"

"Woohoo, I am so excited," Kel said in a sardonic voice.

Yuki rolled her eyes. "At least be excited for Operation Cold Shoulder!"

Pause. "Okay, that'll be fun," Kel grinned.

**Author's Note:** Woot. I don't know…I had loads of fun writing this chapter, but I feel like it's way too out of character. Review and give me suggestions, please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Ah hah, I haven't updated anything in more than four months. Sorry about that, guys, I've just been having a hard time juggling everything and figuring out what to do with my plots. But your reviews have prodded me into updating. Here goes!

**Disclaimer:** I hardly need to write this disclaimer, but I am in no way claiming Tamora Pierce's work as my own.

Just Say It: Chapter Three

As they picked up their trays—heaped high with steaming stew, crusty bread and ice cream—the two women leaned their heads in slightly to each other. "There they are," Yuki whispered. "Are you ready?"

Kel grinned. "Ready as I'll ever be." However, her face had a green tinge to it.

Her friend observed so and assured her, "Don't worry. It's not that hard to act, and it'll be fun. Just think about how confused they'll be after we put on our…little _performance_." She smirked, relishing the idea herself.

Kel smiled at the expression on her face and turned to Neal and Dom, who were waving from the table across the room. Their faces were eager and they kept elbowing each other, sharing whispered conversations just as Kel and Yuki were. She let a smirk, identical to her companion's, cross her face. "Let's do it."

Neal nudged Dom. "Look, there's Kel and Yuki. You ready to get your _groove_ on?"

Dom rolled his eyes, simultaneously waving the girls over. "You did not just say groove."

His cousin put on an affronted look. "You have a problem with the word groove? It is very useful in situations like these where I am about to charm ladies, which actually happen to be extremely plentiful, if you must know." He grinned.

Dom smirked. "Keep telling yourself that, Meathead."

"What? It's true! If you were a lady that was not my dear cousin, then I would show you how charming I could be. As it is, you are a man and you are, unfortunately, a relative of mine, and therefore it would be very wrong for me to flirt with you—"

"I wouldn't want you to flirt with me even if I were a lady."

"You, sir, are a liar—oh, look, they're coming."

Dom frowned. "They look mad."

"Don't be silly, they love us." He smirked. "Well, at least, Yuki loves me. I still can't believe Kel could ever like someone like you."

Dom glared at him and ripped off a piece of his bread, about to dunk it in his stew and throw it at his cousin, until his attention was caught by the woman standing in front of him.

Sharing a suspiciously mischievous look with Yuki, Kel then turned to Dom and said, "Good day, Domitan." Her eyes were cold as ice cubes.

Dom dropped his bread, spluttering slightly as he spoke. "Uh, hi, Kel, do you want to sit with me…?" He glanced at Neal confusedly, who smirked at him as if to say, _I told you so_.

"No, Sergeant, it's a kind offer but I have…_plans_." Her voice was flat and hard. She raised her eyebrows as if she were daring him to inquire what her plans were.

Dom gulped. "Uh, alright…"

Neal pursed his lips, his mouth quivering, and dropped his fork beneath the table. Dom could faintly hear his laughter, only slightly disguised by the fake clattering of his silverware. When he submerged from under the table, there was still a faint trace of a smile. He stood and bowed to Yuki. "Milady, you look as ravishing as ever," he proclaimed in a voice that was deeper than usual. "In fact, even more gorgeous than usual; you are as beautiful as a rose that has just bloomed." He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the table.

Kel, barely suppressing her giggles, began to see the traces of authority and coyness in Yuki's eyes. It was the look on her face that always appeared right before she was about to flirt with somebody. Kel hurriedly stamped on her foot. The look instantly disappeared, replaced by stiff features. She smashed her tray on the table with a huge _bang_. Neal jumped slightly, alarm beginning to show on his face.

Yuki grabbed his arm, pried it off her waist and threw it away from her with apparent disgust. "So, Nealan of Queenscove," she said in a lofty voice, "you are comparing me to a flower of overrated beauty with thorns that tear anybody that touches them into bloody pieces?" She advanced on him, her fists balled.

Neal backed away slowly and put up his hands as if they would shield him from her. "Uh, no, that's not what I meant at all…"

Yuki continued advancing. "Your skills at poetry are as terrible as ever," she shouted at him. Her yelling had now gotten the attention of the entire mess hall—even Lord Wyldon showed evident interest. "But you are right—I am a rose, and if you touch me, I guarantee that if you touch me, I _will_ tear_ you_ into bloody pieces!"

Neal quailed visibly, looking as if he wished to curl up into a ball. It was Dom's turn to laugh. "Yuki, what…"

"_Don't say my name!_" Her voice wavered, as if she were about to cry. Neal stared at her in alarm, raising a hand to comfort her. She threw the gesture off. Only Kel could see the mirth hidden deep in her eyes. "Don't even _think_ about saying it—especially after what you did last week!"

"What are you talking about?"

Kel jumped in and jabbed a finger at his chest. "You can't even remember what you did to her?!" she yelled at him. Their audience now turned their eyes to her, the whole cafeteria hushed. "What a piece of dung! You ruined her, that's what you did, doing what you did! You tore out her heart! And you don't even know it, you're so…so jerk-ish!"

Yuki disguised a smirk with a tearful nod. "Yes, yes, how _jerk-ish_ of you to forget how terrible you were to me! Doing such awful things, toying with my heart and then smashing it into the ground without a thought! How _could_ you!"

Neal sprang up. "I didn't _do_ anything! What are you accusing me of? What did I do?"

Kel put an arm around Yuki, glared at Neal and shook her head. "You, sir," she said quietly, "are an abomination. You must be frightfully flighty. You must do this to every lady you pass, and that's why you can't remember Yuki—that's what it is, isn't it?" The crowd around them tittered at Neal, who looked even more confused than ever.

Dom stared at Neal with alarm, his spoon forgotten in his hand. "Meathead, what did you do to her?"

Kel sprang at Dom. "As if you didn't know!" she yelled at him. He scrambled up, expression almost identical to what Neal looked like five minutes ago. "You're even worse—five, six, what was it?"

Yuki wiped away an imaginary tear. "It was eight! Eight ladies at once, wasn't it, Dom?" A collective gasp went around the room.

Dom stood straight up. "I _never_—"

"Yes, eight ladies," Kel interjected with contempt in her voice. "How very _ambitious_ of you," she said mockingly. "And I, I can't believe I—" She shivered dramatically and stopped short. The crowd leaned in.

Yuki yelled, "And she _knew_ about those ladies!" Another gasp. "But you played with her! You flirted with her, toyed with her, filling her mind with fanciful ideas about love! And she gave you another chance—which you just threw to the dirt again!"

Kel nodded. "But never again!" she proclaimed between fake sobs. "Never again, Domitan, because I now know what you are!"

Dom stepped forward. "Kel, I seriously don't know what you're talking ab—"

Kel glared at him. "Don't _interrupt _me! After all you did, don't _interrupt me_!" She grabbed a glass off the table and dumped it over his head. He froze, water streaming down his head, his mouth shaping a small 'o.' Kel jabbed him in the chest. "I know what you are! You are a player who should never be exposed to respectable ladies ever again!" With that, she grabbed her tray. Neal backed away, as if afraid that she would dump that on his head too. Yuki followed suit, and they walked slowly to the door of the mess hall, gazes following them like ducklings following their mother.

Kel threw open the door. Before they left, Yuki yelled at Neal and Dom, "And don't even _think_ about talking to us, _ever, ever, ever _again!"

The door slammed behind them. The two girls stood in front of it in the empty hallway. They could hear the huge wave of noise through the walls: a tumultuous combination of cheering and booing and a few wet smacks as food was thrown at the cousins.

Yuki's angry expression remained. "Those boys should be abandoned on a desert island to repent for all they did!"

Kel laughed. "Yuki, you can drop it."

Yuki grinned. "_Jerk-ish_?" She giggled.

"_Eight_ ladies?" Kel replied, joining in the laughter.

"That was great. They had no idea what hit them."

Kel nodded, grinning widely. "Operation: Cold Shoulder has been officially established…with _success_." She stared at the tray in her hands. "Let's go to my room to eat."

As they walked to the rooms, Kel asked hesitantly, "So…do you think we overdid it a bit?"

Yuki laughed. "Are you kidding me? That wasn't overdone, that was _brilliantly_ done. It was more than we expected, but that's great!"

"But we might have permanently trashed their reputations."

Yuki smirked. "Oh yes, definitely." In response to the alarmed look on her friend's face, she said, "Kel, you're too nice. They'll get over it, especially after you ask Dom to the ball."

The green tinge returned, tenfold. Kel gulped. "Look, Yuki…"

"The deal's still on," Yuki proclaimed gleefully. "Don't even _think_ about backing off."

"Don't you think he'll refuse after all we did to him?"

"Nah, he likes you too much." Yuki smirked.

"What about you and Neal?" Kel retorted.

Yuki shrugged hesitantly. "He'll get over it. And even if he refused, it's nothing." She paused and said quickly, "I didn't like him anyway."

"Liar."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't believe me. We have other things to think about anyway…like _your dress_! And _ball preparations_! Face paint! Accessories! Hair-dos!"

Kel groaned. Being a girl was too much sometimes.

**Author's Note:** Haha, that was so fun to write. I threw in that last tidbit so that Kel wouldn't be too OOC. Hope it worked. :D Read and review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Oh man, how long has it been? Like, a year or something right? Well, really really long. And I am so, so grateful for all your reviews that have some steadily over that year, and I am also so, so sorry. Wow. I kind of lost my groove, if you will, haha, and I haven't written in awhile, plus I've been even more busy because I joined the swim team and stuff. BUT I'M ON SPRING BREAK NOW, so I decided that since this fanfic seems to be the most popular, I should continue it now that I have the leisure time. Hopefully more fanfiction to come from me.

**Disclaimer:** Tamora Pierce owns anything you recognize.

Just Say It: Chapter Four

"_What was that, Meathead?!_" Dom shoved Neal the moment the halls were empty of angry glares, disdainful titters and wet clods of food flying at them. The two were both still wiping traces of beef stew off of their tunics as they walked back to their rooms.

"I don't know!" Neal yelled back at him, just as loud, and shoved him too, just as hard. "All I know is that it was completely humiliating."

"Well, at least we agree on one thing," Dom muttered. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave a disparaging sigh. "I am so _confused_."

"That was even worse than that time Kel got me to eat a brussel sprout by pretending the spoon was a horse."

"What?"

"Oh, you know, like, 'Ooh, open up, Neal-y poo, here comes the horse galloping towards you, you'd better open up for the horse, listen, here he comes, clop, clop, clop.' And then the next thing I know, I'm opening up my mouth for the horse, and it's actually a nasty _green_ brussel sprout." He said the word green as if it were a dirty insult.

Dom shook his head. "Neal, your Meatheadedness has reached a whole new level."

Neal coughed loudly. "Well, ahem, it wasn't one of my best moments, of course. Anyways, what are we going to do? I really thought…" he trailed off.

Dom sighed. "I know, I know, I thought so too. I thought…"

They walked in uncomfortable silence. Neither of them could voice the embarrassing truth.

Finally, Dom spoke up. "I thought Kel _liked_ me. And don't you dare give me one of your stupid, 'Oh, how could you ever think she would like _you_, dear disgusting cousin?' lines. I can't handle that right now," he said in a loud, defiant tone.

"In any other circumstance, dear disgusting cousin, I would say that line nevertheless. However, we are both in the same, humiliating situation, and therefore I shall not insult you further," Neal said flippantly.

Dom was still muttering disbelievingly at this when they hovered to a stop at the door to Dom's room. He rummaged in his pocket for his key. "Come, dear disgusting cousin, and we shall discuss matters."

They stepped into the room, where Dom instantly flopped into a chair. "And I totally swear that I never courted eight ladies at once," he said desperately.

Neal waved his hand at him. "Of course not. I don't believe eight ladies could ever want you."

"I thought you were done insulting me."

"A temporary weakness. It won't happen again, I promise you." Neal grinned.

Dom made a '_hmph_' sound. "Well, what about you?" he laughed. "When Yuki started yelling at you, you practically curled up into a ball. I've never seen you so scared before."

Neal turned red. "I have no _idea_ what you're talking about. I was the very picture of dignity and courage in the face of public humiliation."

Dom chuckled some more. "Right…" They sat in silence for awhile. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we shall try to win Yuki and Kel back, of course," Neal said. "We shall interrogate and woo them repeatedly until they fall into our arms, admitting their lies and their undying passion for us."

Dom snorted. "It's not that easy. They seemed pretty mad. And I'm pretty sure Roald was wrong now…they don't like us." His voice was disappointed, however much he tried to disguise it with indifference.

"Why the sudden change of heart? We've both flirted with at least half of the ladies of the court, Kel and Yuki should be a snap."

There was a knock on the door, which Dom got up to answer. A pageboy stood at attention, and instantly said, "Sergeant Domitan?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Lord Raoul summons you to his quarters. He expects you to be there as soon as possible."

--

"Come in," Lord Raoul called out.

Kel stepped in and bowed. "Good afternoon, milord."

He looked up from his papers on his desk and smiled. "Hello, Kel. I rather enjoyed your performance today at lunch."

Kel blushed. From the twinkle in Raoul's eye, she could tell that though everyone else had believed the 'performance,' somehow, he knew that it was all a prank. "Er…thank you, milord."

Then, there was another knock on the door. "Come in," he called again. Kel gasped sharply as Dom stepped into the room and bowed.

"Milord," he murmured and straightened up. His blue eyes met Kel's and he gasped too.

"You summoned—"

"Look, milord, what happened at lunch…"

"Why—"

"…I'm sorry if…"

"—completely unnecessary."

"It was totally…"

"Stop!" Raoul bellowed. Kel and Dom both immediately closed their mouths and stopped gesturing at each other. Raoul clasped his hands together and glared back and forth at the two. "My calling you here," he said severely, "had absolutely nothing to do with what happened at midday meal. In fact, I could hardly care about that little episode. I found it merely entertaining and nothing more. I was planning to summon you two before the little spat happened anyway."

Kel and Dom murmured embarrassed apologies and stared at their feet.

"I summoned you," he continued, "because I have a job for you." They both instantly looked up. Raoul smiled, obviously pleased that he had grabbed their attention. "There's a particularly large gang of bandits rampaging through the villages around Tortall. They've already pillaged a lot of villages and killed many people, but somehow they always manage to get away. The last village they were seen at was Gilligan's Creek. I wasn't planning to send you two to nab them, but I've sent a lot of people who all failed, and I figure that if there is anyone that could cut them off, and _fast_, it would be you two." Raoul leaned forward and raised his eyebrows. "I've seen very few people who are as good of a team as you two. _However_, I will understand if you two can no longer work together." He then settled back in his chair and waited for their response. He could see that both of them were hesitant, but already itching to go on the mission.

Kel and Dom gave a cautious side-glance at each other. Kel's cheeks were burning, and Dom's mouth was twisted to the side.

_Shoot!_ Kel thought to herself as she watched Dom tousle his hair. _Oh, he's so handsome. Why did I have to pull off Yuki's stupid prank? I can't refuse milord, but now I have to work with Dom when I know he's probably angry and confused at me. Aarghh. I just hope he refuses the mission. _"Um," Kel stammered. "I—I would be willing to work with Sergeant Domitan…I, I mean, if he is likewise…er, willing to."

Dom put his hands behind his back and stared at Raoul, refusing to look at Kel. "I would also be willing to track these bandits with Keladry if needed, milord," he said, very dignified and very cold. _Oh, darn that man…_Kel frowned. _Why does he have to be so calm and collected when I just made a fool of myself by stuttering?_

"Well, then it's settled." Raoul nodded. "Dom, you and Kel will go with your company to find those bandits. I trust both of you will settle your differences and accomplish the task. Leave tomorrow morning as early as you can." He nodded. "Kel, you're dismissed. Dom, I'd like you to stay for a bit."

Normally, they would have traded a glance and a shrug at each other like friends do, but now, Kel just glanced at her feet and shuffled out of the room, while Dom refused to watch her leave.

"Look, Dom, I'll get straight to the point. I know you and Kel like each other a lot."

"Um, actually, sir, I think it's quite the opposite now, I mean, Kel seemed really mad at me today…"

Raoul held up his hand to silence him. "I also know you must be pretty angry and confused at Kel right now. I saw that little cold shoulder you pulled off right there, with the whole, 'I'll fight the bandits with _Keladry_, if _needed_.'"

"Me?" Dom exploded. "Cold shoulder, me? Excuse me, sir, but did you _see_ her and Yuki at lunch tearing me and Neal apart? Eight ladies? I assure you, milord, I have never…" he spluttered. "If there's anyone with the cold shoulder, it's _her_, come on—"

Raoul sighed and held up his again. "Once again, I'll get to the point. I believe that the whole stunt Kel and Yuki pulled was just that…a stunt, a prank, a joke, if you will, though I daresay that you aren't laughing. They aren't really angry at all. Yes, it's horrible, and I wouldn't put it past that devious mind of Yuki's, but the fact is, it was a joke. Not the type of joke that they'll let you in on anytime soon, but a joke. So, Dom. Do you understand what I need you to do now?"

"Um, I'm sorry milord, but I don't. If anything, I understand even less now."

Raoul sighed again. "I need you to reconcile with Kel. Kiss-kiss and make up, get it? I don't mean literally kiss, mind you."

Dom blushed, concealing a smile, at the thought. "But what if she keeps up with this, this prank?"

"Oh, use your charms, Dom. I've seen you use them before to get yourself a nice warm bed and a pretty lady," Raoul said with a twinkle in his eye. "Look, I'm just afraid that you two will get yourselves all riled up at each other that you won't be able to get the bandits. But I'm also afraid that you two won't see."

"Won't…won't see what, sir?"

"Won't see that you two are absolutely _perfect_ for each other!" Raoul roared and slapped his hand on the desk. "Come on, Dom, you like her, she likes you, and believe me, Kel is one extraordinary girl, better than any lady you could snag in court. Don't let this little fight get in your way. Remember what I said: kiss-kiss and make up, okay?" Dom nodded, a slightly fearful look on his face. Raoul leaned forward and grinned wolfishly. "Go get her, tiger. You're dismissed." Dom immediately ran for the door.

**Author's Note:** RAOUL SAVES THE DAY! Hmm, not a very fluffy chapter, but oh well, what do you think? I tried to continue, but it seemed a bit forced, so I cut it short to here. Review!


End file.
